Blind By Love
by xFallenSpirit13x
Summary: Axel was never right in the head when it came to relationships, he was the abusive type. Zexion, his current boyfriend, is dealing with it. He knows he wants to leave, but he just can't summon the courage to leave, he's scared. warning: yaoi. R&R please!
1. Promises

**A/n: My understanding is that I probably have a disorder that causes me to get story ideas and it won't stop bugging me until I at least write down a summary. So anyway, this is a story with a pairing I really don't see much of. I mean, and I seriously mean, that I have gone up to my friends and students that I talk to and asked them to pick either one or two. The one and two stood for a couple.**

**One was AkuRoku (Axel and Roxas) and two was Zemyx (Zexion and Demyx). I really couldn't decide on which pairing to use, it was incredibly hard to pick, really. So then a bright light filled my path and I finally picked a couple. One that I don't even see a lot of! o: *drum roll* AXEL AND ZEXION :D I think that pairing is kinda cute x3 Enjoy the story!**

**Pairings: AxelxZexion, RoxasxNamine, SoraxRiku, and KairixDemyx.**

**Warnings: abuse, ooc-ness, swearing, yaoi and so on.**

**Summary: Axel was never right in the head when it came to relationships. He was always aggressive, hurtful and rude to his boyfriends. Zexion, his current boyfriend, is dealing with it right now. Zexion just wants to escape from the cruel ways of Axel, but he's too blinded by love to see what kind of a nightmare Axel is to him. **

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Promises<p>

Sometimes, you don't know what to pick in life. It's either choosing between two friends or whatever movie you want to see cuz you know you only have enough for one movie and you don't get paid until a week later. Most choices have to be made at gunpoint or knifepoint. You would probably make the wrong decision, but there's a 50/50 percent chance that you could walk away alive.

"I'm so sorry, Zexion." Axel said to the small weeping figure in the corner, "I-I don't know what got into me. I promise I won't hit you again, okay?" He crouched down and smiled at his boyfriend.

Zexion looked up at Axel, pain and a mix of love was in his puffy, red, eyes. He sniffled and gently pushed himself off from the ground, wincing only slightly as he felt the bruises form on his fragile, little, body. "Promise?" The slate-haired teen asked, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

The red headed teen smiled at Zexion, "I promise."

Sometimes your choices could end up getting you hurt in the long run.

"Where did you get these bruises, young man?" Zexion's mother, Aqua Lockheart, aka Tifa Lockheart's sister, asked. She slowly examined his bruises on his arms and back. After the examination, she placed her hands on his fists and waited for his reply.

_After all this time she doesn't know_...

Zexion rolled down his sleeves and heaved a heavy sigh. "I fell off my skateboard. I hit a bump and flew off." Zexion returned to his book.

"Ouch, was it really that bad of a fall?" Aqua asked, she began to chew on her thumb nail, clearly worried for her son.

"Please just stop worrying, mom. It was just a fall, it's not like I fell off The Empire State Building." He smiled slightly, reassuring her that falling off a skateboard was nothing to worry about. Every kid falls off something. In his case, a skateboard.

"Hmm, well. Okay then, sweetheart." Aqua said, returning a small smile to Zexion. She kissed the top of his head and went into the living room to watch T.V.

Zexion flipped a page of his book and continued reading. He couldn't stop thinking about Axel and what he did to him. What was that? The fifth time he's hit Zexion? His yelling still rang in Zexion's ears, and the pain of his hits felt like new again...

_Axel paced around the room, waiting for Zexion. Damn that kid, he was late again! Ugh, doesn't matter now. _

_A tender knock at the door pulled Axel out of his thoughts. He shoved them back in his mind and went to go answer it. As Axel approached the door, he glanced through the window and noticed it was Zexion. Finally!_

_"I'm sorry that I'm late, Axel." His apology spoken softly. Zexion braced himself for the storm of Axel's harsh words. _

_"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for ten minutes, Zexion!" He growled and ran a hand through his red locks. It was clear Axel was stressed, as usual. But this time, he seemed a bit more on the edge._

_"I'm sorry. Demyx wanted to talk to me, he said it was something important." Zexion said softly, he scratched his arm._

_Axel noticed that small action and quickly squealed, "Lair! You were scratching your arm! When people lie they do something like scratching their arm or nose!" _

_"One, I only scratched my arm because I had an itch. Two, I _never_ lie, Axel. And three, why would you think I'm lying? I love you and I would never lie to you," Zexion said in many tones, he silently made his way to Axel and wrapped his arms around the taller teen._

_Axel placed a tender kiss on Zexion's lips, "I'm sorry, Zex. You know I kinda get...Jealous when you're with other guys." Axel said. _

_Zexion sighed, "Yeah, I know...I really don't want to ask you this, but will you kinda...ease up when I'm around other guys? It's like you want them to know that I'm with you. And you sorta go crazy when I talk to other guys too..." _

_"I do not go crazy!" The red head protested. _

_"Yes, you do!" _

_"Name one time I've gone crazy," Axel said, he now let go of Zexion and crossed his arms. _

_"Well, okay." Zexion began. He could name a bunch of times that Axel went crazy when he was just talking to one guy. Not even crazy, berserk. Insane. "Remember when I was talking to Roxas? You just randomly come up to me and start telling Roxas that you're the only one I'm going to ever love."_

_Axel blankly scratched his head, he did remember that time. It was a "natural" habit for him to "protect" his boyfriends, but in the end, they end up moving away, or breaking up with him. "Oh yeah..." He said slowly._

_"Yeah," Zexion nodded, his tone the same as Axel's tone. "Will you please lay off when I talk to other guys? No thanks to your help, Roxas is scared to talk to me whenever you're around." Zexion explained._

_"You want me to lay off?" Axel suddenly burst. He grabbed Zexion's upper arms and shook him slightly. "Why don't you break up with me if you want me to lay off?" _

_Frankly, Zexion should've been scared, but he's been through this so many times, he's no sure if he should be scared, he's not sure which emotion to feel at this moment. Zexion did, however, wonder why Axel burst out all of a sudden. Could it have been something he said? Most likely. No, Axel was not bipolar. He showed none of the symptoms. Bipolar about love, maybe?_

_"No, Axel. All I've said was-," _

_Axel shoved Zexion. Harder than he expected. In Axel's mind, he though he just lightly pushed Zexion. In reality, he violently shoved Zexion into a wall, violent enough to break a bone or two. _

_Zexion slammed against the wall with a very loud _thud_. He slowly slid down to the floor and stayed quiet._

_"I know you want to break up with me!" Axel shouted at his lover. He crouched down so he eye leveled with the slate-haired teen. _

_Zexion looked up, his eyes getting wet from the tears building up. _

_As soon as Zexion looked up. Axel slapped him, the slap was so forceful that the sound reverted around the room. Like a ball in a small space, bouncing against each wall until it eventually comes to a rest. _

_The smaller teen whimpered slightly as he caressed his red cheek with both of his tiny hands. He attempted to stand up, but the force from hitting into the wall prevented him from standing up. Zexion gave up and waited for the worst._

_Axel hit Zexion over and over again. To prevent further damage, Zexion tried to protect himself from Axel, he put his arms up so Axel was hitting his arms too. Much less pain that before. The red haired teen stood up and waited for Zexion to relax. Make Zexion think that was wasn't going to hurt him anymore. _

_He wanted Zexion to think that he was sorry for hurting him. _

_Zexion finally relaxed. _

_Axel merely kicked him in the stomach. Poor little Zexion let out a strangled cry and slid to the side, clutching his small stomach in pain. A few tears streamed down his cheeks and he stayed there._

_Ten minutes later, Axel came back to Zexion. A painful hug and a tender kiss renewed their love for each other. It "promised" that there would be no more pain, no more hurting or any of that in their relationship._

_Love is a funny thing, isn't it?_

Did Zexion really believe that Axel wasn't gonna hurt him anymore? Zexion didn't even know himself.

He turned a page in his book and wet his lips. What if his mom found out? What then? Would she make Zexion see a counselor? Possible no. Would she have him break up with Axel? Most likely. Would she have him transferred to another school? Possible yes. Become one of those mom's that go ape shit whenever her son's abusive boyfriend comes near him? There is a high chance that the answer is yes.

The teen shook his head. Axel promised, didn't he?

**Yeah, but his promises are empty.** Said the voice in his head, it said the answer with a sharp tone.

"His promises aren't empty." He murmured, his book forgotten. "I-I'll show you! He won't hurt me this week! He promised!" His voice cracked at 'promised'. A tear ran down Zexion's cheek, running down a warm bruise. "He...He promised."

But Zexion wasn't even believing himself.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! No, this isn't Zexion's voice o.o lol jk<strong>

**So, how do you like them apples? It would've been published earlier, but my internet wouldn't work, so my cousin had to fix it and...yeah.**

**So I hope you all like this and want me to continue this. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed too. So, go! Review!**


	2. IOU1

**A/n: Current status: Writers Block is cured! This chapter is kinda an iffy, its not one of my favorite ones I've written, but its the best it can get. This one is kinda short, I plan on future chapters to be a bit longer, so look forward to it! :D **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: IOU1<p>

_Zexion POV..._

I figured out that crying and physical pain doesn't mix. What I really mean is, yeah, it'll mix because you cry when you get hurt, but what I really mean is that it doesn't mix because it's like a sleeping pill. I hope you understand what I mean, I'm not going to explain myself again.

Get it? Got it? Good.

I was surprised that I didn't sleep later than 7:00 p.m, and I only began to cry at 5 when I came back from Axel's house. The real surprise was waking up in my bed, I don't remember getting up and walking to my room. I got up and sat at the edge of my bed.

My cheeks felt dry from the tears and my eyes felt swollen and sore every time I blinked. My body ached every time I would move, I tried to stretch, but that made the pain worse.

The squeak of wheels from the right caught my attention.

"It's about time you woke up." My little brother, Ienzo, said. He wasn't really that little, he was maybe only three years younger than me. He logged off my laptop and closed it, leaving us in slight darkness, the only light we had was the little lamp by my bed I always have on.

I tried to crack my neck and said, "How long was I out?"

Ienzo shrugged, "Not too long. Mom almost found out about... Y'know." He twiddled his thumbs. Twiddling his thumbs was something Ienzo does when he's nervous or anxious about something.

My eyes popped open, "Why? How?"

"Axel sent you a text," He said, taking my cell phone from the nightstand. He flipped open my phone and searched for the text, he found it and showed it to me.

'where the fuk r u, zex? if u dont answer me, i swear!' the text message said. I gently took the phone out of Ienzo's hands and started replying to the message.

"What did you tell mom?" I said softly.

"I said that you two were playing around and that he was kidding. She didn't seem too worried when I said it." I can always count on Ienzo to cover for me, there is a good reason that we're brothers.

'at home, sorry I didn't reply sooner.' I replied back, I hit send and the message was sent to Axel. I set my phone down and put my head in my hands. I heaved a heavy sigh and then groaned. "I'm so screwed now..." I mumbled out pitifully.

Ienzo got up from the computer chair and walked over to me. He rubbed my back and said reassuringly, "Hey...You're going to be just fine. Don't worry about it."

I didn't want to protest because I was too tired. I was about to say 'how do you know?'. I counted my lucky stars and remembered that Ienzo was the only one that knows what Axel does to me, I don't know why I told him exactly, I guess I told him because I was scared and scared what my mom would say if she found out. I love Axel and I didn't want to be separated from him, it would hurt too much.

"I know," I said, lifting my head up from my hands and smiling slightly at him. My hair was bushy and he combed it out. "Thanks, Ienzo. I owe you one." I got up from the bed and limped over to my desk and found a paper and pencil. On the paper I wrote; 'IOU1' then on the back I put 'Expires in three weeks'. I handed the paper to him and he took it.

"Do you know how much I have now?" He questioned.

I sat back down on the bed and laid down. My eyes shut and I said, "No. How much?" I crossed my ankles and put my hands to my head, I felt a headache coming on.

He crumpled the paper and put it in his pocket. "A lot. You have to stop saying 'I owe you one.' I'm your brother. If I want something, I just have to beg like normal brothers." He shrugged and smiled.

I sat up and hugged him, "I know." I let go of him and sat back, "Now get out of my room, you dork. I need to catch some Z's."

Ienzo laughed and walked over to my door, before he closed the door and left me to sleep, he asked, "Zexion? What would happen if mom found out?"

I shrugged, pulled back the covers and got into bed, "I guess she finds out..." Hesitation was in my voice and I knew that Ienzo could sense it more than me. He knew how unsure I was ever since Axel began to abuse me.

"She'd take you away from Axel, wouldn't she?"

Tears filled my eyes, I nodded, "Y-yeah... She would." The thought of Axel not being in my life was too unbearable to handle. I know my mom, and she's one to protect her kids. She'd probably have us move out of the state so I wouldn't be with Axel. I'd probably be like a moth and go back to Axel like he was the light.

Ienzo didn't want to press onto the subject anymore, I could tell. "Goodnight, Zexion. Sweet dreams." He said before closing the door and leaving me in darkness only to be filled by a small lamp.

I turned the switch and the lamp's light went out. "Let's hope it is..." I mumbled before I rested my head on the pillow. I tossed and turned for 15 minutes before actually falling to sleep, even then it didn't seem peaceful as I thought it would've been.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two is completed! Woo! <strong>

**OurLordDisco: Thanks for reviewing, this will continue and I can tell you that much. Hope you follow this story until the end. **

**DanceHaleyDance: First off, let me say, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! When I first saw your review, I spazzed out. As I to OurLordDisco, this will continue and I hope you continue reading this! Also I am currently looking for an editor, and one of my friends offered, so the grammar and spelling errors will be at a minimal. **

**Thank you all again for reading. Read, review, tell your friends about this, and have a nice day. **


	3. Memories of the Past

**A/n: rug orihrgoheoig hrig.**

**I'm a horrible person for not updating T-T I ish so sowwy D; Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Memories Of The Past<p>

Zexion woke up to his phone ringing. He grumbled a small string of obscenities and picked up his phone. Checking the time, Zexion realized it was three in the morning. Zexion pressed the green button and pressed the phone to his ear, expecting Axel to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zexy~" The voice sang, as if they had a good night sleep, unlike Zexion, who ached everywhere, who didn't.

Zexion sat up slowly and sat against his wall. "Ughh... Dem? Why are you calling me at this time?" His voice took on an angry tone.

Demyx attempted to hide the hurt in his voice, "I just wanted someone to talk to, Zexy." He said, his voice dropping low, sadness ebbed from each and every letter.

The slate haired teen realized his mistake and apologized quickly. "I'm sorry, Dem. I'm just tired, I guess," Zexion paused, thinking if that really was the reason he was angered.

"What happened?"

Zexion brushed his layered bangs away from his face and rubbed his face out of habit. "I'm not sure if I can tell you," He said, his bangs falling back into place and over his aqua eyes. His voice dropped and he stopped himself by biting on his bottom lip. "I'm not sure, Demyx..." Zexion said, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

Zexion only ever used Demyx's name when someone wasn't ok. Using Demyx's name meant that Zexion was crying out for help because he didn't know where else to turn.

"Zexion? I'm coming over. Be there in a few!" Demyx said, his tone serious. He hung up the phone.

As soon as the dial tone was heard, Zexion pressed the end button and pulled his knees up to his chin. His forehead rested against his knee caps and soon, he began to sob. The tears fell fast and he didn't know why he started crying, it just happened. Maybe it was the stress? Maybe it was... Axel?

Demyx showed up ten minutes after he called Zexion. He threw small pebbles at the slate haired kids window. After a few pebbles hit the window (to hit Zexion's chest and face), Zexion slowly crept out to the living room and opened the door for Demyx.

"Hey," The sandy haired teen asked softly as Zexion plopped back onto his bed and lay face down. Demyx sat himself at the edge of his bed and rubbed Zexion's back gently.

Zexion popped his head up and sobbed, he slowly sat up and leaned his head against Demyx's shoulder. Demyx rubbed Zex's back and whispered, "You want to tell me?"

The choked sobs caught up and Zex tried his best to stop them. When he was ready to speak, his words were barely gave up and decided not to speak. Speaking would lead to something that wasn't suppose to be heard.

The two sat there, quiet. The only sound filling the room was Zexion's soft cries and his sniffling. Soon the slate haired teen croaked, "Will you sing to me, Demy?"

Once upon a time, Demyx Smythe was bullied at a very young age, bullied to the point of attempted suicide at 12. Then he met Zexion who understood him. With the help of Zexion came music, music was Zexion's life and he introduced it to Demyx. Demyx thanked his lucky stars that he met Zexion, otherwise he wouldn't be here today.

"_I spent my life always, walking in the shadows. Scarred, alone; locked away inside my castle. And when you love something, they say set it free. If it don't come back, it wasn't meant to be..._" He sang softly into the smaller teens ear. "_I destroy everything I touch, even things I love too much_,"

Demyx's voice was the voice of an angel, even if it sounded cliche, it was true. Zexion always loved how Demyx sang, he loved how Demyx would get stubborn when told to do something he didn't want to do.

"_I am cursed with these hands. They will never understand. I don't want to let you go_," He sang, "_Incomplete and all alone..._" Demyx was the friend to go to if you needed a friend.

More tears fell down Zexion's eyes, Demyx smiled softly and lightly pinched both sides of Zexion's cheeks and lifted the edges of his lips up so it was an illusion of him smiling. "Sttttoooopppppp ccrrrrrryyyyiiinnnggg!" He giggled and said in a cute voice, "Smile, Zexy!"

He couldn't stay sad somehow. Zexion gave in and smiled slightly. He crossed arms over his chest and said, "I smiled. You happy?"

"Very!"

Zexion looked down and traced the pattern on his sheets and said, "I remember when we were young," He looked up at Dem, "You didn't smile. You hated smiling because of you thought you looked horrible." A small smile plastered the small teen's features. "Your smile was cute."

_Recess was the worst, it was the most hated thing by Demyx._

_"Hey! It's wittle DemDem!" The school bully, Xigbar (who was two grades higher than Demyx himself), sneered with a cruel grin. _

_Saddened blue eyes looked down, as he was use to this every single day of his life. "H-Hi... Xigbar..." Demyx whispered and curling the end of his shirt into a knot and released out of nervousness. He wished he hadn't come to school today._

_Xigbar approached the young child and whispered, "You are a mistake." He pushed Demyx to the ground and the younger whimpered. "Your mom should've given you up when she had the chance!" Demyx attempted to get but up. Xigbar growled and pushed him back to the ground and left Demyx, crying. _

_This time, he didn't bother to get up. What was the point? _

_"I want to die..." He softly cried out._

_Zexion watched as Xigbar walked off and left Demyx on the ground. Music blasted in his ears as the next song played. Zexion knew who Demyx was, he was a sweet, kind kid and didn't deserve to be bullied. He knew he should've stepped in, maybe they could be friends. _

_The small boy made his way towards Demyx and the bell rang. A small 'shoot' surpassed his lips and started walking back towards the building, straying behind, making sure Demyx got up. As soon as he spotted the sandy haired kid getting up, Zex began walking, as if the thought of talking to Demyx wasn't even thought of in the first place. _

_Even if it was. _

_Later that afternoon, Zexion excused himself from the classroom to head to the bathroom. As he was washing his hands, Demyx rushed in, sporting a bloody nose. A surprised expression was on his features and Demyx stepped back and hissed, "You're probably going to hit me too, huh?"_

_He moved his hand away from his nose and continued, "Go ahead." He sniffled. "Hit me."_

_The first thing Zexion did was take a paper towel and put some water on it. He turned to Demyx and whispered, "I don't wanna hit you..." he wrung out the paper towel. _

_"They all say that!" Demyx screamed, tears now streaming down his eyes and the blood running free from his nose. His tone softened and soon, he whispered, "Then they hit me... I-I just want to kill myself." _

_As soon as the six words came out of his mouth, Zexion whispered, "You can't kill yourself!"_

_A bitter laugh surpassed Dem's lips, "Sure I can. They do it in the movies, they do it in real life-"_

_"That doesn't mean you should do it." _

_This time, it was surprise that was on Demyx's face. Someone cared? _

_Zexion looked down at the damp paper towel and whispered, "I'll be your friend." and walked slowly towards Demyx. He stood on his tip toes and began to wipe the blood away from his face. "That way, you won't be alone." He finished wiping away the blood and sat Demyx down on the ground. _

_"Promise?" Demyx whispered, searching Zexion's eyes; as if looking for some sort of hidden joke. Maybe this was a joke. No, it couldn't be... Could it?_

_Zexion smiled, holding out his short, tiny pinky and said, "I promise."_

_"What's your name?" _

_"I'm Zexion."_

**_I destroy everything I touch, even things I love too much. I don't want to let you go. Incomplete & all alone. I'm incomplete and all alone. Oh, I don't want to let you... Go~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Boom. Fucking Boom. <strong>

**Welll... hi.**

**Sooo.. guess what! Guess what!:3 Today is my birthday so I decided to post you guys a chapter! A gift from me to you! ****Okay, so, this is basically how Zexion and Demyx met. Short, I know. :/ More to come in later chapters though! :D ****Xigbar can be such a meanie! Dx**

**The song that Demyx was singing to Zexion was called 'Incomplete & All Alone' by Blood on the Dance Floor. I highly suggest that you all listen to the song. When Joel sings in the song; I imagine thats how DemDem sounds when he sings! **

**Be warned... Some of BotDF's songs are kinda... Perverted. Just a warning! XD**

**DanceHaleyDance: Thank you! I try my best with each chapter. I sometimes wish that Ienzo was real and that he would be a sweet little brother to me! XD I'm an only child so I can just dream for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to hear from you! (Let's hope your internet comes back!)**

**OurLordDisco: True, the IOU's would expire and Ienzo is just left with empty promises of an IOU. Oh well. Well, I really hope that this story entertains you to stay with me until the end! Mentions in stories make me feel special, so I have to make the readers of my stories feel special. :D (even if I love the story, I'll still review and read). **

**moondogy: Right now! XD Hope you like this chapter and stay with the story!**

**boom boom pow. Beauty From Pain is about Kairi... If you like her... or hate her... Give it a shot and tell me what you think...**

**Bye Bye Darlings~! XD Until the next chapter!**


End file.
